


It Pays to be Happy

by actualPrincess



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alcohol, Fake AH Crew, Fluff, Guns, Knives, Multi, OT6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 11:48:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6115540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/actualPrincess/pseuds/actualPrincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeremy's first date night with the crew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Pays to be Happy

“So how does this work?” Jeremy was sitting in Gavin’s room, letting Gavin try to style his hair somehow. Jack had insisted that there would be no hats for the night, and he’d grudgingly obliged.

“What? Date night? It’s like playing round robin but with more bevs and sometimes Ryan kills someone.” Gavin sighs, moving the comb away and letting Jeremy get his hair back the way it was. “Oh, one time Geoff accidentally set a waiter on fire, and then Ray he…” Gavin trails off and Jeremy feels suddenly very awkward with the conversation.

“I’m just going to go and finish getting ready.” He stands up and leaves, despite Gavin’s protests. He has to remind himself sometimes that he was brought into the crew because they liked him and his work, not because they needed to replace someone. Though he knew that figured into the equation as well. He knew Ray, he liked Ray, but he was glad he’d moved on to a different crew. Twitch just fit him better, Jeremy thought. Still, it was hard for the crew to adjust initially, and things had been awkward with him. He’d been the only one left out of the deeper crew, sure he was in the main 6 but he wasn’t in it.

Gavin was there for him though, he smiled a bit at the thought, closing the door to his room behind him. The brit had been the one to initially find enough attraction to weasel him into the sweeter part of the crew. So Jeremy figured, of course now he wasn’t just a replacement, but he couldn’t help wondering about it. How was tonight going to go? Geoff had said earlier they hadn’t had a date night since Ray broke things off with all of them.

“What have you gotten yourself into Jeremy.” He runs a hand through his hair and goes over to his closet for a button up shirt and a tie. He got the shirt on alright, but the tie, well he didn’t have much luck tying it. Sighing, he walks to Jack’s room and knocks quietly on the door.

“Just a minute.” Jack calls, before opening the door, fingers working an earring into one of her ears. “Oh, Jeremy! Tell Geoff I’m not quite ready yet.”

“No I’m not here for that, could I get some help with…” He gestures to the tie and Jack rolls her eyes with a fond smile. Standing aside Jack waves him into her room.

“Of course you can. You know Michael can’t tie a tie either? Had to switch to clip ons and then went to bow ties. Geoff says he’s mad because he’s stealing his “look” but I know he likes it.” Jack rambles as she moves the strip of fabric around itself and finally gets the tie into a suitable knot.

“Thanks.” Jeremy mumbles, taking the tie between his fingers and staring down at it. Jack smooths her hands over his shoulders and gives his arms a light squeeze.

“We already like you Jeremy, don’t be so nervous.” He looks back at her and catches her smile, Jeremy can’t help smiling back. She ushers him back out of the room and he’s left to his own devices again. He goes back to his room and grabs his necklace off his dresser, glancing up briefly before tucking it into his shirt. He needs all the help he can get tonight. He grabs a blazer from his closet and goes out to the living room area.

Ryan is rummaging through the fridge, Jeremy watches him grab a diet coke from the back and grin victoriously before he notices he has an audience. Ryan calmly cracks the tab and takes a drink glancing away. He looks so normal without the face paint. Jeremy had been wondering if he wore it on date night, but he supposes that having the crew in a restaurant is bad enough without the Vagabond also being there. No need for cops to show up, and Jeremy is almost 90 percent sure they have a “shoot on sight” tag posted on the Vagabond. Ryan looks a little nervous himself without all the skull paint, Jeremy wonders if it’s because he misses Ray or because they’ve been standing here quietly for so long. 

Luckily Jack walks in to break the mood up. She’s fastening a diamond bracelet to her wrist and smoothing out the fabric of the green dress she’s wearing. She continues walking towards Ryan and turns her back towards him, lifting her red hair out of the way. Ryan for his part, sets down his soda can and tugs, what Jeremy assumes is a zipper, up the back of Jack’s dress. She smiles slightly and lets her hair drop back into place, turning to give Ryan’s cheek an affectionate pat. Ryan rolls his shoulders, tilting his head to the side with a crack and picks up his drink again.

Gavin barges into the area with a dramatic flair, the door to his bedroom nearly bursting open to reveal him posing in the doorway, gold sunglasses in place and various other golden accessories adorning his tan skin. Ryan snickers into his drink and Jack groans, Gavin looks suitably pleased and walks over to join their group in the kitchen.

“Jack you’re looking stunning. Ry… creepy.” He says cheerfully, hopping up to sit on the edge of the counter and removing a few pieces of metal from his pocket. Jack goes over to stand in front of him, and nimble fingers are almost immediately combing through her hair and pushing the bits of metal into the strands. It’s one of the most mesmerizing and strangest things Jeremy has ever seen, it takes a few minutes before Jack’s hair is pinned up and glittering where Gavin has skillfully placed accented bobby pins. In his staring at Gavin and Jack, Jeremy didn’t notice Ryan slip away and quickly looks around only to find him sitting in the living room painting Geoff’s nails on the couch.

Geoff is sitting there looking rather bored, one hand propping up his head (nails carefully out of harms way) and the other held lightly in Ryan’s hand, not even bothering to watch the short precise strokes of black polish.

“Jeremy wouldn’t let me do his hair.” Gavin says, well whines, to Jack. She shrugs and takes out her phone, Jeremy couldn’t even tell the dress had pockets, to check her hair and wipe something under her eyes.

“Michael!” She calls, and there’s a banging from one of the rooms off the main one. Geoff’s door opens to reveal a very frazzled looking Michael Jones.

“Which one of you fuckers took my belt?” He yells, causing the crew to look over at him. Geoff goes from bored to confused to angry in roughly 0.2 seconds.

“Why the fuck are you in my room?” He yells back, voice raising a few octaves.

“Because Gavin’s skinny ass can’t use it and Jeremy hasn’t worked up the guts to steal my shit yet. So either you or Ryan has it and Ryan’s room is literally covered in his stupid plants.” Gavin snorts, covering his mouth to muffle his laughter. Ryan raises his hand politely. “Yes Ryan.” Michael sighs, exasperated.

“They’re not stupid.”

“Thank you for your input, now where’s my belt?” Michael glares at everyone in turn.

“Did you check under your bed?” Jeremy asks, drawing eyes to him. Michael narrows his eyes at him and opens his mouth to say something before looking towards his room and darting towards the door. In takes a moment but Michael returns to the room, tucking his shirt into his pants, belt in place.

“Is everyone ready?” Jack asks, Jeremy bats Gavin away from his hair for a third time as Ryan puts a final coat on Geoff’s nails. She reaches behind her and grabs a clutch from next to the fridge, rifling through the contents quickly. Pulling out a receipt and one of the smallest revolvers Jeremy has ever seen, with a click she’s spinning the cylinder to check that it’s loaded. Satisfied she drops it back in her clutch and Jeremy turns to watch a few other small handguns disappear into various pockets and hiding places; Ryan and Gavin both have to shift their clothes back into place to conceal the knives they’d been checking. Jeremy sighs and opens his jacket to check that his stashed gun is in the right pocket. Hey, it paid to be prepared.

“Ready as ever.” Geoff grumbles, earning an eye roll from Ryan. Gavin shakes his wrists rattling the gold bands that had settled there, Michael wanders over and loops an arm around Jeremy’s shoulders. Jack smiles taking the initiative to lead the party out of the apartment.

***

The restaurant is a lot nicer than Jeremy expected it to be, Jack, Geoff, and Gavin look right at home. They’re also the best dressed: Geoff in his signature suit, Gavin is in one of his normal purple button ups but makes up for it in a level of jewelry that would look tacky on anyone else, and Jack, well Jack looks like she stepped out of a fashion magazine. 

It’s not a surprise that Jack and Geoff are sitting next to each other, Jack smiling at the table with a sort of fond expression and Geoff looking oddly like a proud parent, what Jeremy finds surprising (or perhaps oddly fitting) is the fact that Geoff’s hand is placed over hers even while they argue over wine for the table. He looks at Michael who’s next to Ryan discussing what exactly constitutes a main course and why. Gavin’s playing devil’s advocate on both sides, and Jeremy watches Michael push Gavin away in frustration, but with a softer hand than usual. The whole atmosphere feels oddly domestic, and Jeremy is suddenly struck thinking: yes this is really a thing that is happening.

He’s sitting on the other side of Geoff, something that had been a major topic of discussion on the ride over, so he shouldn’t be quite so surprised when he feels a heavy hand clap his shoulder. As it is, he starts and looks at Geoff with a small amount of shock. Geoff grins and rubs his shoulder half apologetically.

“Didn’t mean to scare you buddy, just looked like you were spacing out.”

“I- yeah.” Jeremy says quickly shaking himself out of his thoughts. “Sorry, this is all sort of new.” He shrugs, hoping the lame excuse covers for his nerves.

“It was weird for me too, you get used to it.” Ryan says from the other end of the table.

“Still weird for me.” Michael grumbles, looking intensely at the tablecloth. Gavin shakes his head, he’s still wearing the gold sunglasses.

“I like it!” He says, chipper. Geoff and Michael both groan and Jack takes a small sip of water, careful not to mess up the lipstick she’s wearing.

“It’s alright if you’re not comfortable Jeremy. We understand, and it doesn’t make you any less a part of the crew if you don’t want to do this.” Jack says lightly, and the table goes silent. Ryan and Geoff look perfectly deathly calm, but Gavin and Michael both exchange a weighted glance. Jeremy looks around the table, meeting serious looks and uncomfortable silence. Until his eyes land on Ryan, who gives him a shy smile, and Jeremy feels his heart clench in his chest. Gavin’s gaze shifts to Ryan as well and he slams his hands down on the table, standing up and almost knocking over his chair.

“Sod it, Ryan! Jack! Ry’s playing dirty.” He says, whining like a kid tattling to the teacher. Ryan calmly reaches into his shirt pocket and produces a small flower, prompting Geoff and Michael to also stand up in a fury.

“For fucks sake Ryan!” “Have some self respect man!” Coming from both of the men simultaneously. Geoff produces a flask from somewhere in his jacket and chugs about half of it before sitting down. Ryan holds out his hand and Michael slaps a twenty into it as he takes his seat again. Jeremy feels his hand go to cover his mouth as he starts laughing, he hadn’t even realized he’d been smiling so wide and now he can’t stop.

Ryan reaches across Gavin and hands Jeremy the flower with a grin, Jeremy takes it with a similar expression and tucks it behind his ear. Gavin huffs and takes the flower, quickly braiding it into Jeremy’s hair so it stays in place.

“Thanks Gavin, that’s what was missing, a fucking braid.” Jeremy mumbles, and Jack elegantly snorts, nearly choking on her drink. Geoff is quick to thump her back and she waves a hand to tell him she’s fine.

“You still haven’t given an answer Jeremy.” Jack says, her eyes watering a bit from a moment before. The table looks expectantly at Jeremy, a different kind of silence than before, like they already know the answer.

“This is good. Better than good, this is like- like…“ He trails off trying to find the right words.

“Top?” Gavin supplies, one eyebrow raising over the top of the sunglasses. Jeremy nods, looking at the people at the table, he could get used to this. It’s just five times the love, and he already feels at home.

“Yeah, top.” He’s not a replacement, he can tell from the smiles on his partner’s faces, he doesn’t think he’s ever really been one.

**Author's Note:**

> I had told myself I wouldn't write fics about youtubers but ahaesthetics opened the floodgates so I guess I'm stuck in this hell now.
> 
> follow ahaesthetics.tumblr.com for drabbles and artwork with quotes from members of achievement hunter, made by yours truly.


End file.
